Mi Gente
|artist = & |year = 2017 |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / |gc = Routine, Menu Icon, and Album Coach / / Coach Selection Images / / |lc = Cobalt Blue |title = |dlc = February 22, 2018 (JDU)}}"Mi Gente" by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. All of them wear sunglasses. P1 P1 has navy blue hair in a frizzy bun. He wears a yellow vest with blue and pink squares, a navy blue tank top, a pair of sky blue capris, an orange jacket around his hips, and a pair of pink sneakers. P2 P2 wears a sky blue cap with yellow fabric around his face, a pink shirt with navy blue streaks filled with cyan and yellow colors, a pair of sky blue sweatpants with navy blue streaks, and a pair of black and white sneakers. P3 P3 has short black hair. He wears a pink sweatband, a sky blue shirt that is partially opened at the chest, a golden necklace, a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, and yellow ankle boots with black laces. Migente coach 1.png|P1 Migente coach 2.png|P2 Migente coach 3.png|P3 Background During the vocal verses, the background takes place in a Latin American neighborhood, with burnt orange architecture. The sheets hanging across the building and fence change patterns and colors. During the gold moves and the chorus, colored filters appear behind each dancer. At the chorus, from left to right, they are blue, green and orange, and during the gold move, in order of dancer performing, they are purple, yellow and red. During instrumentals, the location changes to an archway of identical texture to the neighborhood. Likewise, the same patterns found on the sheets appear on the walls of the archway and on the ground. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: *'P1': Point your right arm upward. *'P3': Raise your left leg and flex your arms up high. *'P2': Raise your right leg, put your right hand under your chin, and your left hand under the right elbow. Gold Move 2: Swing out your right arm. MiGente_gm1P1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) MiGenteGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game MiGente_gm1P3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) MiGenteGM2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game MiGente_gm1P2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) MiGenteGM3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game MiGenteGM4.png|Gold Move 2 MiGenteGM4.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Mi Gente is the second song in the series to feature J Balvin, after Cola Song. * The two artists are credited in-game with their names separated by a comma rather than an ampersand, an "and" or a "Ft.", like in other songs. * In his coach selection image, P2 s glove is cyan instead of red. * The background reuses patterns from the music video. * The full gameplay of the routine was leaked on December 15 2017, along with Sax. Its code name had previously been discovered in the Just Dance Now files. * On Ubisoft's Instagram post announcing that Mi Gente is on Just Dance Unlimited, The artists read J. Balvin and Willie William with an "ie" in Willy instead of a "y" * The thumbnail of the official US trailer is styled similar to the songs from Just Dance 2017, instead of using the new Just Dance 2018 style. ** This also happend with Feel It Still. Gallery Game Files Migente cover generic.png|''Mi Gente'' In-Game Screenshots Migente jd2017 menu.png|''Mi Gente'' on the menu (2017) Migente jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) migente jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Migente jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Migente jd2017 gameplay.png| gameplay (2017) Migente jd2018 gameplay.jpg Others Screen Shot 2017-12-05 at 10.05.33 PM.png|''Mi Gente'' appearing in the files Videos Official Music Video J Balvin, Willy William - Mi Gente (Official Video) Teasers Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Gente - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays JUST DANCE UNLIMITED - MI GENTE by J BALVIN ft. WILLY WILLIAM Mi Gente - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Mi Gente (Leak) References Site Navigation es:Mi Gente Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Leaked Songs